Maladomini Realm of Pride
Maladomini Realm of Pride as well as "The Mist" or "The Seventh Plane of Pride" the realm it regarded as one of the most dangerous even for devils as this is the plain leading down towards Cania The Realm of Treachery, the eighth layer of hell. This realm is described it as having vapor-polluted skies as a colossal maze of passages each several miles/kilometers across that eventually led to Cania. It also has a thick fog which makes it near-impossible to back track once entering to deeply unless a trail is left. Overview Geography Maladomini as a colossal maze of passages each several miles/kilometers across that eventually led to Cania itself or the other upper-planes. All three models agreed that the seventh Hell was filled with ruins of old cities, stagnant rivers, exhausted and abandoned quarries and strip mines, stone aqueducts and lava canals, decaying fortresses, swarms of biting flies, and black pools of ichor that erupted from the ground. The Lord of the Seventh was never satisfied with the construction of his capitol and repeatedly built and abandoned city after city. The realm itself has a large amounts of mist which covers the area however the only time when the mist starts to fade is when it moments before it starts to rain droplets of acid downwards from the heavens to burn victims or unsuspecting devils who don't shelter themselves along the ruin castles or a cave. 212.jpg|Flesh-Tree Zombies Roaming among the mist Big_insect_by_gypcg.jpg|Giant Worm Monster Devil 78f6ef33fb49fe6129f7ff22f7124bc6.jpg|The Monstrous Maladomini Mountain Devil deamon_by_chevsy-d57utt9.jpg|Winged Devil Monster Those who are punish for overbearing pride to believe they are better then the gods and all who are around them at everything, as a punishment the souls are trapped to be stuck in trees with there bodies exposed and unable to die as rain drops of acid touch there body it slowly burns away at there flesh for the rest of eternity as overtime the skin regrows and the cycle repeats over and over again. Those curse to endure this torment after a few months are turned into a living monster due to the cursed rain over time transform into a strange hybrid beast of both man and devil blood ehanced plant becoming mindless zombies monsters only depicted to hunt for human flesh of unsuspecting travelers of the realm. The largest and most beautiful was Malagard, a sprawling metropolis city of humans and devils with a massive palace like fortress with myriad black towers linked by a tangled web of bridges and walkways along the city. Malagard was rumored to contain a million rooms as such this is where most of the devils live and to cap an equally complex dungeon labyrinth. Notable Locations Culture Political Life *'Mammoth The Lord of Pride' :Mammoth being the lord of the Seventh has a extreme case of Obsessive–compulsive disorder which shows him wanting to make everything perfect as such he is willing to completely forget an massive capital city if, he found even the slightest flaw in how it looks. He is a rather violent however very busy arch-devil at the sometime always trying to prove or become perfect in his mind as well as everything around him. As such the other devil lords believe is mentally unstable and a unpredictable enemy. Realm Gallery Trivia Category:Evil Category:Location Category:Ten Planes of Baator Category:Devil Land